


Crowley’s Spy

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Crowley's Spy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: ’ve never made a request before, here it goes: Imagine being a spy for Crowley! Female reader (she/her pronouns). Maybe a smidge of smut, maybe a series (???) but it’s up to you. Love your writing <3





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Language, smut

Fic:

“I need you to do something for me,” Crowley says as he unbuttons the front of your shirt.

“Of course, my King,” you answer, “What can I do for you, other than the usual I mean?” Crowley smiles as he pushes your shirt from your shoulders.

Since he’d become king, you’d become a favorite minion of his. Not only were you loyal and trustworthy, but he found you attractive as well. He would often send you out on his most secret and important missions, trusting you to take care of whatever he needed. When you returned, he always had a reward for you, which you gladly accepted. Other times, he would simply summon you to his room for his own purposes and you gladly obliged. This, however, seemed different.

“I need you to keep an eye on someone for me,” Crowley answers, “Several someones to be precise.”

“Must be dangerous,” you comment as Crowley unhooks your bra, pulling it from your shoulders.

“What makes you think that, Love?” Crowley asks.

“You never give me my reward before I’ve accomplished my mission,” you answer.

“It won’t be safe exactly,” Crowley answers, “But that’s not why I’m fucking you before you leave. I’m going to miss you, Love.”

“So you want to get your fill of me before you send me away,” you surmise.

“That’s one way to put it,” Crowley tells you, “Though I believe it’s you who will be getting your fill of me.” You smirk as Crowley moves to stand behind you. His arms wrap around your waist and he pulls you back against him, his growing cock pressed against your ass cheek.

“My King,” you hum as he grinds himself against you. His fingers open the front of your pants and one of his hands slips into them, his palm pressing against your sex through the material of your panties. Crowley’s other hand slides up to your chest, fondling and groping your breasts. “You still haven’t told me about the mission you’re sending me on,” you remind him as you rock your hips against his hand. You reach back, threading your hands into his hair.

“I need a spy,” Crowley tells you as he presses rough kisses along your neck and shoulder.

“I’ve spied for you before, what makes this any different?” you ask.

“I need you to spy on the Winchesters,” he tells you.

“The Winchesters?” you ask, surprised.

“Mmm,” Crowley hums against your skin, “Follow their movements, tell me what they’re planning. I need you to gain their trust, become one of them. The closer you can get to them without getting yourself killed, the better.”

“That’s a death sentence,” you say.

“Well, if you don’t think you can do it, I’ll send someone else,” Crowley shrugs. He pulls his hand away from you and takes a step back.

“Oh, I can do it,” you tell him, spinning on your heel, “But I want some sort of assurance that I’ll be safe if they figure out who and what I am.”

“They’ve never seen you before,” Crowley reasons, “It’ll take them a good long while to figure out that you’re working for me.”

“And once that happens?” you question.

“I’ll be there,” Crowley replies. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a golden coin, holding it between his pointer and middle fingers. “Take this,” he says, holding the coin out to you, “I’ll be able to hear anything you say, anything that happens. If you need my help, say my name and I’ll be right there. You don’t think I’d let you go so easily do you? You’re one of the few useful ones around here.” You take the coin from him and look it over. “So, do you think you can handle it?” he questions.

“Two humans and their pet angel?” you ask, “Piece of cake.” You wrap your hand around the coin and push it into your pocket.

“That’s my good little girl,” Crowley praises, “Come here.” He pulls you to him and captures your lips, kissing you deeply as his hands explore your body. Crowley slips one hand into your panties and slides his fingers through your folds. You hum as he teases you, fingers dipping into you before pulling out and finding your clit.

Reaching up, you loosen Crowley’s tie and pull it from his neck, letting it drop to the floor. “How long do you expect me to be gone?” you mumble against his lips.

“As long as you need to be,” Crowley answers, “Which is why I’m going to fuck you again and again before you leave.” You hum in contentment as you begin unbuttoning Crowley’s shirt. Crowley chuckles as he pulls his hands away from you long enough to shrug his clothing from his shoulders.

As soon as the material is gone, Crowley grabs your hips and spins you around, turning you to face his desk. His hand splays between your shoulders and he pushes you forward. You place your forearms on his desk as he pulls your pants and panties down roughly. “And what should I do to gain their trust?” you ask him as he toes your feet apart, spreading your legs as wide as he can with your pants and panties still around your ankles.

“Anything you see fit,” Crowley answers. You look over your shoulder to see him opening the front of his pants.

“Sleep with them?” you suggest as Crowley pushes down his pants and boxers, his hard cock springing free, “They’re both appealing in their own ways and I’m sure that corrupting that angel of theirs could be fun.”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t,” Crowley growls, his hands taking hold of your hips and pulling you back roughly.

“Why?” you tease, “Are you afraid I’d prefer one of them over you?”

“Of course not,” Crowley answers, “I’d just hate for you to be disappointed. You might find yourself missing your King and wanting to come back before your job is done.” You laugh, but your laughter turns to a moan as Crowley eases his tip inside you. A groan of disappointment escapes your lips as he pulls back out of you. “Don’t worry, Love,” Crowley purrs in your ear, “I’m going to take very good care of you.”

“Crowley,” you groan as he straightens himself up and presses the tip of his cock to your clit. Precum leaks from his slit and smears across your skin as he teases you. “Crowley, please,” you groan, pressing your cheek to the table and watching Crowley over your shoulder, “I need my King.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear, Love,” Crowley says. In one fluid motion, he thrusts into you. You cry out as he stretches you and fills you to the hilt. “Fuck, I’m going to miss this,” Crowley grunts as he pulls back and thrusts into you again. You moan, grasping the edge of the desk as Crowley fucks you relentlessly, your knuckles turning white.

“Fuck, Crowley,” you moan, pushing back on him and taking him deep inside you with each thrust. The slap of skin on skin fills the room as Crowley slams into you over and over again.

“You like that, Love?” Crowley teases, his fingers sure to leave bruises on your hips.

“Yes, my King,” you moan, your walls growing tight around his throbbing cock. Crowley’s hands pull you back roughly as he thrusts forward, his cock hitting your g-spot with precision. “Crowley, please,” you moan. He had worked you right up to the edge and your orgasm is mounting.

“That’s it,” Crowley praises, “Beg to cum around your King’s cock.”

“Please,” you moan, “Please, Crowley, I need to cum around your pulsing cock; I need to feel you cum inside me. Please, fill me with your cum.” Crowley groans as you beg for him, his pace becoming more and more erratic.

One of his hands slides around to the front of your body, his fingers finding your clit. You moan as your walls flutter around him. Crowley has you teetering on the edge of orgasm and from the way he twitches inside you, you can tell he isn’t far behind. “Y/N,” he groans, “I need you to cum for me, now.” His fingers press rough circles to your clit in time with his thrusts and the feeling sends you over the edge almost on command.

“Crowley!” you cry out as your walls squeeze his throbbing cock. Your body shudders against the desk and your toes curl. Crowley grunts at the feeling and you draw him over the edge along with you.

“Y/N!” he grunts as his cock pulses, ribbon after ribbon of cum splashing against your walls. His hips buck as he cums, working you both through your highs. The aftershocks of your orgasm rack through you, your walls convulsing around Crowley at longer intervals. “Fuck,” Crowley groans as he begins to come down from his high, “What am I going to do without you?”

“Be happy knowing that I’m keeping an eye on your enemies,” you suggest.

“Well, I suppose there is that,” Crowley says as he pulls himself from you. You take a moment to straighten yourself out before moving to sit on the edge of his desk.

“So, how should I gain their trust?” you ask him as he begins redressing himself, “I’m sure that after everything they’ve been through, they’re wary of strangers.”

“You’re a clever one, Love,” Crowley says as he moves to stand before you, “You’ll figure something out; but until you do, you’ll be staying with me. I haven’t quite had my fill of you yet.” You smirk as Crowley snaps his fingers, taking both you and him to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m intrigued by your spying for Crowley fic, could you please write more? AND I really like the idea of your Crowley’s spy fic and I was wondering if you would be up to writing a second part. Thank you if you do and it’s ok if you don’t. Either way, I love your writing! AND 2 other requests

Warnings: Reader injury, cannon violence, no smut in this part

Fic:

You spent weeks preparing to meet the Winchesters. Integrating yourself into their lives was dangerous and you knew you had to protect yourself in every way possible. Crowley was only too happy to distract you, making the process slow. You weren’t sure he really wanted you to leave after all.

Finally, you got your plan in place and set it in motion. Crowley gave you a group of his minions and instructed them to do anything you asked. They had no clue about Crowley’s plans for you, or your plans for them. You told them you were leading Hell’s best fighters on a mission to capture the Winchesters and their angel. Little did they know that you planned on betraying each and every one of them.

“You’re sure this is going to work?” one of the demons asks you.

“One hundred percent sure,” you assure him, “Once the Winchesters realize were here, they’ll fall right into our trap.” You’d had your demons running around, creating mayhem, and there was no way the Winchesters could ignore it. Each act lead straight back to your “hide out,” ensuring that the boys would find you quickly. “I think that’s them now,” you add as you hear two sets of heavy steps on the porch of the rundown house you were using.

A flashlight shines across one of the windows and you tell you’d demons to get into position. With everything in place, you wait for the boys to begin picking the lock, and that’s when all Hell breaks loose. You let the angle blade you’d managed to get your hands on fall from your sleeve, catching it before turning on your minions.

“What are you doing?” one of them shouts, just as another hits the ground.

“Killing you,” you answer, “Aren’t you going to fight back?” The demon springs into action and you let her get a few punches in before killing her. You needed some cuts and bruises if you were going to win the Winchesters’ trust.

“Traitor,” another hisses. They were surrounding you, but maybe that was a good thing. Perhaps it would make you look like the damsel in distress, the girl who needed protection, instead of the demon spy you planned on being.

Finally, the Winchesters manage to pick the lock. It took them long enough. When the boys see what’s happening, they begin fighting your demons, your plan working perfectly. You take a few more licks, blood dripping from your wounds, as you pretend to fight for your life. Dean works his way to you and pulls you out of the fighting.

“Are you alright?” Dean asks, pushing you behind him.

“Yeah,” you answer, trying to sound weary, “I think so.” Dean protects you, but you decide to try and earn his trust through protecting him as well. You watch his back as you both try to help Sam.

Just when you think the fighting is over, one of the demons drives a knife into your side. Dean catches you as you crumple and Sam drives his blade into the demon’s heart. You couldn’t have planned this any better if you tried.

“Hey,” Dean says urgently as he presses his hand to your wound, “You’re gonna be alright, we’ve got you, isn’t that right, Sam?” Sam kneels down beside you, trying to assess the damage.

“Yeah,” Sam answers, “But we’ve got to get you back to our motel room. I can patch you up there, ok?” You nod, whimpering as Dean helps you up from the floor. Letting Dean help you, you make your way to their car. You make sure to put on a show, hissing as you climb into the vehicle.

Sam climbs into the back seat with you, keeping pressure on your wound as Dean heads to the driver’s seat. He brings the car to life and begins speeding down the dirt road, headed back towards town. “How’s she doing?” Dean asks his brother, his eyes flicking up to the rear view mirror in order to check on you.

“She’s going to be fine,” Sam assures, “Just keep your eyes on the road.”

“I don’t feel fine,” you mutter, hissing as the car hits a bump in the road.

“You will,” Sam promises, “Just as soon as I fix you up. Dean, how much further?”

“About five miles,” Dean says, hitting the gas harder and speeding down the road, “Just hang in there.” All the way, you make sure to play up the fact that you were in pain. You wanted to make sure that they believed you were fragile, though truthfully you were anything but.

Dean brings the car to a screeching halt as he enters the parking lot. He jumps out of the car and yanks open the back door. Both men try to be as gentle as they can as they help you from the car and guide you to their motel room. “Lie down on your side,” Sam instructs as he guides you to one of the beds, “Dean, keep pressure on her wound.”

Dean takes a seat on the bed in front of you and presses his hands to your side. “I’m Dean, and that’s my brother, Sam. What’s your name?” Dean tries to distract you.

“Y/N,” you answer before pausing, “… Did you say your names were Sam and Dean?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Dean answers.

“Why do your names sound so familiar?” you question, keeping up your rouse, “Wait, you’re not the Winchesters are you?”

“Um, yeah, that’s us,” Sam answers, returning with a small bag and a glass of water. Handing you the glass and some pills, he instructs you to take them for the pain. You do as he asks before handing the glass to Dean. He sits on the bed behind you and gets to work.

“You’re telling me that I was saved by the Winchesters?” you laugh before groaning in pain, “I’ve heard stories about you guys, are they true?”

“Depends on what you’ve heard,” Dean tells you. Sam cuts the side of your shirt open, exposing your wound.

“This is going to hurt,” Sam warns as Dean moves his hands. Sam pours liquid onto the wound and you hiss. Reaching out, you take hold of Dean’s hand, squeezing hard. Dean wraps his hand around yours, trying to help you relieve some of your pain.

“What were you doing there?” Dean asks.

“Killing some sons of bitches,” you answer. You groan as Sam begins stitching up your wound.

“Why?” Dean asks, “What made you go after that group in particular?”

“They … I …” you begin, trying to make yourself sound heartbroken, “I thought that one of them might be the demon who killed my hunting partner, my friend.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean says, but you shake your head.

“It’s what happens to hunters right?” you sigh, “Damn monsters will get us all in the end.”

“Almost done,” Sam tells you.

“The demon who killed my friend was some red eyed bastard, and I swear I’ll kill it if I ever find it,” you add. You wince as Sam pulls the final stitch tight and cuts the thread. “Thanks by the way,” you continue, “Those demons had me trapped back there. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you two hadn’t shown up.”

“You’re welcome,” Dean says, gently pushing your hair back behind your ear.

“How long have you been hunting on your own?” Sam asks.

“Two months, give or take,” you answer.

“Sam, could I talk to you alone for a minute?” Dean asks, Sam nodding in response, “Make yourself comfortable, Y/N.” The boys head outside, leaving you alone in the room. Though they were outside, you were able to hear them. You sit up on the bed and pull the coin Crowley had given you out of his pocket so that he would be able to hear more clearly if he were listening.

“I think we should ask her to stay with us,” Dean whispers to his brother.

“Maybe,” Sam replies, “But how can we be sure she is who she says she is?”

“She was surrounded by demons, taking ‘em down like a pro. She’s a hunter and she’s obviously been at it for years,” Dean says.

“Ok, say she is a hunter,” Sam continues, “Asking her to hunt with us won’t do her any good.”

“Well, maybe we could help her,” Dean adds, “She said she was hunting a red eyed demon. What if she’s hunting Crowley?”

“What if she is?” Sam asks in return, “Would we really help her kill him? I know we don’t always get along with him, but he’s been useful in the past.”

“Either way, there’s safety in numbers,” Dean tells his brother, “And there’s no harm in asking her to hunt with us.”

“I suppose,” Sam agrees, “Having another hunter on our side can only help and maybe she’d be better off with us than on her own.”

“Exactly!” Dean says.

“But it’s up to her,” Sam says, “Knowing who we are, she may not want anything to do with us.”

“We’re agreed though right?” Dean asks, “About asking her to hunt with us?”

“For now,” Sam replies, “I’m not sure I trust her yet, but yeah, we can ask her to stay.”

You shove the coin back in your pocket and stand from the bed as you hear the door click open, acting as if you were getting ready to leave. “Where are you going in such a hurry?” Dean asks you.

“I should be getting back to my motel,” you answer, “I’m thankful for the help you’ve given me, but I’ve wasted too much of your time already. Thank you both for everything.”

“About that,” Sam stops you, “Dean and I were just talking and we thought that maybe you’d like to stay here, with us.”

“You could hunt with us,” Dean adds, “Maybe we could help each other out.”

“That would be nice,” you tell them, “But I’d only get in the way.”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t,” Dean insists.

“Really, I don’t want to be the cause of a hunt gone wrong for you guys,” you continue.

“Y/N, you wouldn’t get in the way,” Sam chimes in, sounding more enthusiastic now than he had during his private talk with Dean, “Besides, if you stuck around, it’d give me a chance to make sure your wound is healing properly. We don’t want you hunting on your own while you’re injured that badly.”

“So you think I’m a charity case?” you scoff.

“No,” Dean says quickly, “Nothing like that. It’s just … I think you would be a good addition to the team, if you want to stay that is.”

“You really want me to stay?” you ask them, knowing you’d wormed your way in.

“Yeah,” Dean shrugs, “If you don’t mind hunting with the two of us.” You pause as if you were considering their offer.

“Well,” you begin, “I guess it would be nice to hunt with someone again.”

“So you’ll stay?” Sam asks.

“I think I will,” you answer.


End file.
